


Can't Remember to Forget You

by Sagnessagiel



Category: Batman (Comics), DCU (Comics), Teen Titans (Comics), Young Justice (Comics)
Genre: AU, F/M, Gen, New 52, Universe Bleed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-08
Updated: 2016-02-08
Packaged: 2018-05-19 03:02:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5951443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sagnessagiel/pseuds/Sagnessagiel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Universes are fragile things. Restarting them in such a hurried fashion is never a simple affair. Sometimes, you get a few glitches. </p>
<p>Or, in which the Titans remember things that never happened.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Can't Remember to Forget You

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly, this comic is so confusing that I probably won't even use its story elements. At the moment, I'm just playing with what the Titans seem to be in the New 52. So, uh, no spoilers? I guess?

Tim has not slept in four days, but there will be time for that later.

Red Robin stands by the wall-sized window with his mounted screen and points at a map of Central City as he talks. He is tired, to the point where he can barely hear himself speak, but he knows that he can explain this on autopilot. It would not be the first time.

The Titans watch him with barely there interest. Wondergirl looks like she might fall asleep soon. Kid Flash is tapping his hands on his knee too fast for Tim to make out the rhythm. He imagines that he can hear it, still. Superboy sits next to him and looks at Tim as though his talking is a puzzle and Superboy needs to find the hidden clue to actually make it interesting. He sometimes glances at Kid Flash and his eyes flash in irritation, especially when Bart’s wandering hands attempt to tap on his legs as well. Bart looks oblivious to the annoyance. 

This should be over soon, and then they can all sleep. Tim mentally prepares the tasks he is to assign the other Titans before he goes through them. He goes to pull the map up to reveal a closer view of the district when he sees Superboy awkwardly raising his hand in his periphery.

“And we...” Tim trails off. He is torn between confusion and an odd satisfaction that Superboy did not just interrupt him outright. “Yes, Superboy?”

The others turn to look at Superboy but he pays them no attention. Instead his eyes are glued to Tim’s face. “I don’t get it.”

Tim is about to launch into an explanation but Superboy keeps talking.

“Why does your jaw do that odd clicking thing when you talk?”

Tim blinks. He tries to imagine what Superboy could possibly be talking about. He feels his jaw as he opens it to formulate some kind of reply. Then it occurs to him.

“Oh, that. My girlfriend broke it a little when we first met."

The reaction is immediate and confused. The Titans stare at him for a few dumbfounded seconds. Then the questions start. 

“Your what now?”

“You have a girlfriend?” 

“Wait, you’re straight?” 

“She _broke your jaw?_ ”

“Nevermind that, she broke your jaw and _then you got together?_ ”

Tim has no chance of answering any of them, because his mind has ground to a complete halt.

He stares at them just as confused as they are. When he gets his tongue back, he still has to gape for a bit before he says anything.

“I don’t… have a girlfriend,” he says, and it almost comes out as a question. The confusion in the room is mounting fast.

“But you said-” 

“Or a broken jaw.” Tim reaches up to feel it a little bit just to make sure that he is not going insane. What in the world... 

“Um, Red? You’re not making much sense anymore.” Kid Flash looks concerned. Superboy stares at him so intently that Tim is surprised his laser vision has not activated yet.

“I don’t know why I said that,” Tim says.

“Your jaw doesn’t click anymore,” Superboy replies.

_That’s because it never did,_ Tim wants to say. His jaw has never been broken, and he has certainly never had a girlfriend that could be responsible for such a thing. Nothing adds up in his head anymore.

“You know what, Red?” Miguel stands up from where he has been sitting at the foot of the sofa. “Maybe we should get you some sleep. This mission isn’t for another few days anyway.”

Tim wants to protest that, to tell them that they still need to be prepared. However, his thoughts are not keeping up with how odd this is. He uses two fingers to rub at his eyes. Closing them is such a relief that it is almost scary. He sighs.

“Okay, fine. We’ll go through this tomorrow in the morning. I need to go lie down for a while.” He leaves the map up and simply walks away, retreating to his room without saying goodnight. The eyes on his back and head feel like searchlights.

“You think we should talk to him about that?” Bart asks once Red Robin is out of the room. Miguel shrugs. 

“You think he’d tell us anything?”

Bart frowns. He stares at the door Red Robin exited through.

Something feels off in his chest. Like it should not be there. It feels familiar, but he does not remember it. Not really.

_Rob, man, what happened to your face?_

_I, uh, had a little run-in with someone._

_Yeah? Anything we should handle for you?_  
_No, kid. Nothing like that._


End file.
